I Won't Go Speechless (I Won't Live Unspoken)
by JoMikaelson
Summary: Summary: Hope and Josie are dating and Josie is constantly being told by everyone (except for Hope and M.G) but including Lizzie to stay quiet and silent. Josie is tired of it and Hope helps Josie writing a song for a random Mic Night. Song used Speechless (All three versions) by Naomi Scott from Aladdin 2019


School was always one of those moments where Josie was debating on going or not, especially with everyone telling her to stay in the shadows, which Josie listened to them most of the time, but she was getting tired of it. She woke up in Hope's arms that morning and smiled gently.

"Good morning beautiful." Josie said to the auburn haired girl as soon as she opened her eyes.

Hope smiled and said. "Good morning love, ready for another day of learning?"

Josie groaned softly and said. "I suppose, I mean I absolutely love learning and you know that I do, but I don't want to hear everyone including my sister to stay in the shadows, I'm more than just a puppet."

Josie's eyes started to glow their new gold color and Hope immediately knew that Josie was feeling overwhelmed and upset.

Hope held her close and said. "Josie look at me, everything will eventually work out in our favor I promise. I love you so much."

Josie smiled and said. "I love you too Hope and thank you for being by my side."

Hope smiled brightly and said. "Always and Forever love."

Josie got out of Hope's hold and got dressed for the day.

Hope followed suite and said. "If it helps, I think we can come up with a way to make them all feel like dirt." Josie chuckled and nodded.

Josie and Hope then got to the dining hall where breakfast was being served. Josie and Hope sat down next to Lizzie and MG who were talking about something.

Josie then chimed in and said. "Yeah, it's like our dad won't let us add offensive spells to our ciriculum and it is really annoying."

Lizzie looked at her sister and said. "Josie you know I love you and everything, but most of your ideas should just stay in your head."

Josie frowned and said. "But if we don't know offensive spells we'll never be able to completely defend ourselves."

Lizzie shook her head and said. "Like you want us to be train in combat? Good luck."

Luckily the bell rang so Josie didn't have to get super angry at her sister and her best friend who just sat listening, Hope wanted to intervene, but the way her eyes were glowing she would have wolfed out right then and there.

Fortunately for the couple they had the same classes now because Josie became a tribrid, a perk and sometimes disadvantage of being Hope's soulmate.

During one of their classes Hope was studying while Josie heard one of their classmates say. "Ever since Josie started dating Mikaelson she's been more outgoing and still answers all the teachers questions. I wish she would just go back to being her shy persona and stay in the shadows."

Josie growled under her breath and Hope heard her girlfriend.

She held her hand and whispered. "Jo, you need to calm down, we can wolf out later, but we need to focus on class. Can you do that for me?"

Josie nodded and squeezed her girlfriends hand.

Once the bell rang for that class to end Hope and Josie walked to their next class.

Hope then heard a student talking about Josie and took a deep breath. 'Why can't people just leave her alone? Is that too much to ask?' She said to herself.

Josie then dragged Hope away from the school and outside where Josie immediately wolfed out and started running. Luckily Hope had a pair of spare clothes for both of them at their favorite tree. She wolfed out and ran after her soulmate hearing how hurt she really was.

"Oh Jos, I wish you didn't have to go through all this heartache." Hope said telepathically.

Josie huffed and said. "I'm honestly done feeling this way. I'm not going to cry, crumble, or tremble anymore when they try to shut me out. I'm done feeling suffocated."

Hope nodded and said. "I know love, and you won't ever have to feel that way much longer, I promise."

Josie nodded and stopped at the dock. She then went to their tree and got out a notebook and two oversized hoodies for them to wear. She transitioned back into a human and put on the hoodie and double checked it was the right notebook she grabbed. Hope then stopped as well and transitioned as well. Josie handed Hope the hoodie and Hope put it on after kissing her girlfriend briefly. Josie then sat at the dock and sang a little tune.

_Here comes a wave meant to wash away, a tide that is taking me under, broken again left with nothing to say, my voice drowned out in the thunder._

_But I can't cry and I can't start to crumble, whenever they try to shut me or cut me down_

_I can't stay silent they they wanna keep me quiet and I tremble when they try it all I know is I won't go speechless._

Josie then wrote it down and Hope sat next to her and took her hand gently. "That was beautiful Jos, I think I have something to help that."

Josie smiled gently and nodded.

Hope then took a deep breath and sang in that same key.

_Written in stone every rule, every word, centuries old and unbending, stay in your place better seen and not heard, but now that story is ending._

_'Cause I I cannot start to crumble, so come try try to shut and cut me down._

_I won't be silenced you can't keep me quiet, won't tremble when you try it all I know is I won't speechless._

_Speechless let the storm in I cannot be broken no, I won't live unspoken 'cause I know that I won't go speechless._

_Try to lock me in this cage I won't just lay me down and die._

_I will take these broken wings and watch these burn across the sky and it echoes saying-_

_I won't be silenced no you will not see me tremble when you try it all I know is I won't go speechless._

_Speechless 'cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me, don't you underestimate me._

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless all know I won't go speechless _

_Speechless_

Josie was always in awe of how Hope's voice could be so soft yet so powerful in a. Song or in general and Hope thought the same way about Josie and her voice.

Josie then said. "That sounds really good with the first part, now we can bring them together like this.

Josie then started to hum in a different key and sang

_Here comes a wave meant to wash away, a tide that is taking me under, swallowing sand with nothing to say, my voice drowned out in the thunder._

_But I won't cry and I won't start to crumble, whenever they try to shut me or cut me down_

_I won't be silenced you can't keep me quiet won't tremble when you try it all I know is I won't go speechless._

_'Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me, don't you underestimate me._

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless all know I won't go speechless _

_Written in stone every rule, every word, centuries old and unbending, stay in your place better seen and not heard, but now that story is ending._

_'Cause I I cannot start to crumble, so come try try to shut and cut me down._

_I won't be silenced you can't keep me quiet, won't tremble when you try it all I know is I won't speechless._

_Speechless let the storm in I cannot be broken no, I won't live unspoken 'cause I know that I won't go speechless._

_Try to lock me in this cage I won't just lay me down and die._

_I will take these broken wings and watch these burn across the sky and it echoes saying-_

_I won't be silenced though you wanna see me tremble when you try it all I know is I won't go speechless._

_Speechless 'cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me, don't you underestimate me._

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless all know I won't go speechless _

_Speechless_

Josie's voice got really powerful at the end and Hope absolutely loved it.

Hope smiled and said. "I think this will show everyone that you are staying the way you are and not changing for anyone, not even your sister."

Josie nodded and said. "I mean Lizzie loves me and means well most of the time, she's probably just tired of hearing me try to get dad to allow offensive spells and teach us combat."

Hope sighed and said. "I know Jos, but that doesn't give her the excuse to be rude to you. How about I teach you offensive spells and combat, it's kinda overdue on my part for the training because of your new werewolf strength."

Josie smiled and nodded. Hope smiled and said. "Sweet! Also we should write the music for this and then show it at Mic Night tonight."

Josie then said. "Are we really going to be able to get music to this song before the show?"

Hope smirked and said. "You know that we're both amazing at the piano right? So yes I know we can get music to this song before the show."

Josie smiled and nodded. She then took off the hoodie and said. "Might want to get back to the school then Ms. Mikaelson."

Hope smirked while Josie changed into her spare clothes and said. "Of course Ms. Saltzman."

Josie then watched her girlfriend take off her hoodie and change into her spare clothes.

Hope then said. "Like what you saw?"

Josie blushed and nodded.

Hope kissed her lips and said. "It's okay, you know you're the only one allowed to see me like this and vice versa. We can do something tonight if you want to."

Josie nodded and they walked back to the school.

They got to the music room when Josie immediately sat down on the piano bench and started playing in F sharp minor which Hope immediately fell in love with the melody and the harmony.

Hope then sang the first part and once the chorus ended the first time Josie smiled and said. "I love it."

Hope then said. "I do too. Now we need to hear you

sing with the music. Do you want to play it and accompany yourself or do you want me to play for you?"

Josie then said. "You play, I think it would sound good either way, but in order to get the message across I need to be center stage and singing my heart out."

Hope smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

Hope then played the into in F sharp minor and nodded to cue Josie in for the verse. Josie started singing and Hope continued to play feeling the emotion Josie was sending out and matching that while playing. No one except Josie her family knew that Hope was very passionate about music especially Jazz, and only Josie knew how amazing her voice was because while she wasn't afraid to sing in front of her family she didn't exactly feel like singing to them and she definitely did not want to sing in front of an audience. But Hope was willing to play for Josie tonight especially since she is the only one that knows the song besides Josie. Which she was fine with it was like their personal masterpiece and work of art, their song. She of course wrote the notes so she can keep. It for future reference and to play it later. When Josie hit the bridge Hope could feel the emotions radiating off of her girlfriend and soulmate even more which made her smile and Josie knew she was getting rid of the pain she was feeling.

Hope played the final note and Josie smiled at her girlfriend and soulmate. "That was amazing Hope. Thank you. I definitely feel so much better after writing this song with you and performing it."

Hope then said. "You're welcome babe. Now we're ready for Mic Night." Josie nodded.

That night the whole school gathered in the auditorium and Josie was up next.

M.G came up to them and said. "Good luck Josie, Hope you'll be great."

Josie smiled gently and said. "Thanks M.G we appreciate it."

M.G nodded and went to sit next to Lizzie.

Hope who wore a white dress shirt and a black tie and black vest with black skinny jeans said. "Are you ready for this Jo?"

Josie who wore a black dress that went down to her knees smiled and nodded. "I'm ready, are you Hope?"

Hope smiled and said. "You bet, we got this Jo. Let's go make them speechless."

Josie chuckled at the pun because of the song title being that word. They then went on stage and Hope sat at the piano while Josie stood center stage.

Hope looked at Josie who nodded giving her the cue to start playing the intro. Hope then nodded to Josie who started singing.

_Here comes a wave meant to wash away, a tide that is taking me under, swallowing sand with nothing to say, my voice drowned out in the thunder._

_But I won't cry and I won't start to crumble, whenever they try to shut me or cut me down_

_I won't be silenced you can't keep me quiet won't tremble when you try it all I know is I won't go speechless._

_'Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me, don't you underestimate me._

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless all know I won't go speechless _

_Written in stone every rule, every word, centuries old and unbending, stay in your place better seen and not heard, but now that story is ending._

_'Cause I I cannot start to crumble, so come try try to shut and cut me down._

_I won't be silenced you can't keep me quiet, won't tremble when you try it all I know is I won't speechless._

As Josie sang the chorus the second time Lizzie looked at her sister and felt guilty for not taking Josie seriously. Lizzie then mouthed to her. "I'm so sorry Josie." Josie just kept going and watched as everyone became speechless.

_Speechless let the storm in I cannot be broken no, I won't live unspoken 'cause I know that I won't go speechless._

_Try to lock me in this cage I won't just lay me down and die._

_I will take these broken wings and watch these burn across the sky and it echoes saying-_

_I won't be silenced though you wanna see me tremble when you try it all I know is I won't go speechless._

_Speechless 'cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me, don't you underestimate me._

_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless all know I won't go speechless _

_Speechless_

Once Hope played the final note the second time that day she mouthed to Josie. "I love you Jos."

Josie smiled brightly and mouthed. "I love you too Hope."

Everyone was literally speechless for at least five minutes until M.G and Lizzie started clapping giving the couple a standing ovation. The rest of the crowd followed suite and Josie was pretty sure she heard everyone say. 'I will never underestimate Josie or Hope ever again.

Hope and Josie then got off the stage and Lizzie got out of her seat to go talk to Josie.

Lizzie then saw the couple and said. "Hope, Josie."

The couple turned around and Josie tensed up slightly and Hope held her hand in support while glaring at the blonde slightly.

The blonde siphon then said. "Can we talk Jo?"

The brunette siphon looked at her girlfriend and then at her sister. "As long as Hope can stay we can talk Liz."

The blonde smiled gently and nodded. "Jo, I'm so sorry for the way I have been treating you, you deserve better especially from me, we're twins and we should support each other through thick and thin and I haven't done that recently and I truly apologize. I hope you can forgive me, even if it's not right away." She said walking a little closer to the couple.

Josie teared up and Hope held her hand tightly, the brunette then looked at her girlfriend and said. "I'm okay Hope. I promise."

The auburn tribrid nodded and let go of her girlfriends hand slightly.

The brunette then said. "Lizzie, I'm not sure if I can forgive you right this moment, but as long as you promise to be a better sister to me I will be able to forgive you."

Lizzie smiled and said. "I promise, from here on out I will be a better sister and support you through anything you go through."

The brunette then let go of her girlfriends hand and embraced her sister.

She then said. "I love you Liz, please know that."

The blonde smiled, held her sister close and said. "I do know that Jo and I love you too. I got to get going, MG is taking me out on a date after I finally agreed to go out with him. Thanks to you."

The brunette laughed and pulled away and said. "We'll go on then, have fun."

The blonde then said. "You were amazing Jo, Hope, you literally made everyone including myself speechless, pun intended."

The brunette laughed once more and said. "Thanks that was the plan actually, I got tired of everyone wanting me to be side and stay in the background, but ever since I became a tribrid I realized there was no way I was going to be silent, especially when I have an amazing soulmate by my side."

The blonde nodded while the auburn blushed, The brunette then walked back to her girlfriend and said. "I'll see you later Liz. Oh and I want details about the date, though not every detail."

Lizzie laughed and nodded. "Of course Jo. I'll see you later." She said before walking away.

The couple was then alone once again and Hope kissed her girlfriend's lips gently. "You really were amazing Jos. I love you so much."

Josie smiled and said. "Thank you Hope, you were amazing too babe."

Hope then said. "So if you don't want anyone to make you speechless who is allowed to be speechless if something unexpectedly amazing or beautiful happens?"

The brunette then said. "Well of course there is an exception to everything, and to answer your question my amazing love is you, you are the exception and I will be speechless whenever you take my breath away or take me by surprise."

The auburn nodded and smirked gently. Her girlfriend knew the signature Mikaelson smirk all too well now and said. "Are you planing something Hopey?"

She smirked when Hope pouted slightly. "Jos, you know I only let you call me that when we are truly alone." She said to her still smirking girlfriend.

Josie then said. "Well we are alone, but I suppose we can go to your room and be truly alone. Want to watch a movie while we cuddle?"

Hope nodded and smiled. "Yeah, let's go Jos, the magical place of Agrabah awaits us."

The brunette smiled brightly and said. "Ooh yay! Naomi Scott as Jasmine literally takes my breath away with her voice."

The auburn scowled slightly but laughed and smiled gently. "She takes my breathe away too Jos, though no one takes my breath away as much as you love."

The brunette blushed and said. "The feeling is mutual beautiful."

The couple then walked to the dorms to imagine themselves in the magical land of Agrabah.

**I hope everyone likes this story, I know I enjoyed writing it while listening to Speechless on repeat. I absolutely love Naomi Scott and her voice. Anyway I hope to get chapter 4 of Always and Forever finished this weekend along with me posting covers of really awesome songs. Thanks as always my amazing people! Also special thanks to The OriginalBiBrid for betaing and sesshoukid for reviewing it. Also as shameless promotion her is a video of my doing a cover of the song **

** /UMo7R57QE2w**


End file.
